


Beneath the Dark of Endless Night

by Enigmanimate



Series: Drabble Delights [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Choices, Hurt, M/M, Unresolved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 14:26:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16704175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigmanimate/pseuds/Enigmanimate
Summary: Draco's life is a long night of impossible decisions.





	Beneath the Dark of Endless Night

Draco doesn't think Harry will understand. He, after all, does not know what it is like to be bound by Malfoy blood. Blood that demands that you prove your worth. Blood that traps rather than protects.

And Draco envies Harry. Because despite the burden of the prophecy weighing on his shoulders, the boy knows where his beliefs lay, is able to see in black and white.

Draco has seen neither black nor white in a long, long time.

His world is painted a collection of varying shades of grey, a series of blurs he does not dare investigate.

For Harry Potter, this is a war between good and evil.

For Draco, this is a war between everything his family's ever stood for and the boy he loves. Tell me! he screams into the silent night. How do I choose? How can I possibly choose?

He collapses on all fours, the grass wet and cold beneath his palms. As always, he is offered no answer.

At a distance, the stars shimmer on in the night sky, steady and still and stalwart.


End file.
